Part of Life's Fascination
by Mara Greengrass
Summary: Bruce Wayne encounters Captain Jack Harkness at a fundraiser.Crossover with Doctor Who


TITLE: Part of Life's Fascination   
SUMMARY: Bruce Wayne encounters Captain Jack Harkness at a fundraiser.  
DISCLAIMER: These characters belong to DC Comics and the BBC. I just fantasize about them.  
NOTES: So not that long ago, I said that "my" comic!Bruce was straight, except when it comes to Clark. Well, it turns out that he's willing to make one other exception. Who knew? Written for Sarkastic's 'Captain Jack Sexes Everyone In Every Fandom Ever' Challenge, as well as Fanfic 100 #35, Sixth Sense and Psych30 #14, Fixation.

* * *

Chandeliers twinkled and the beautiful people mingled, as the Wayne Foundation began its annual fundraiser to benefit Gotham General Hospital.

As always, Bruce resented the need to take time off the streets to play this part, but he played it dutifully.

Tim--who'd lost the coin toss with Dick--fiddled with his tie at Bruce's side. "Three hours?" he asked under his breath as they paused in the doorway to survey the crowd.

"For a good cause," Bruce replied as people began to notice them. "Andrea, so good to see you," he said, pasting on a smile. "Have you met Tim yet?"

It was automatic after all these years--he made small talk, pushed his peers to write bigger checks, and flirted a little, but not so much he might actually encourage someone.

While half his mind played the part of a gracious and wealthy host, the other half chewed away at a long-term plan to upgrade the Cave's security. He'd been working on new sensors when Alfred forced him to get dressed for the event.

"So you're the infamous Bruce Wayne," a man said behind him, his tone somewhere just past amused.

"Excuse me?" Bruce asked, turning.

"Pardon me," the man said, flashing a million-dollar smile, "that was rude. My name is Jack, Captain Jack Harkness." He held out his hand and Bruce shook it automatically, catching his breath for no reason he could explain.

"So, what brings you here this evening?" Bruce asked. The other man's face was so...perfect, it reminded him a little of Clark. "Do you do business in Gotham?"

Jack threw his head back and laughed. "I'm just passing through, actually."

Which was a little odd, since this evening's event wasn't cheap and it was invitation-only. Bruce's smile didn't change. "It's very nice to meet you nonetheless." And I'll keep an eye on you, he didn't say.

* * *

It turned out to be unnecessary for Bruce to look for Jack Harkness, because even when he wasn't looking for the other man, he seemed to be everywhere. Jack was always nearby and whenever Bruce turned in his direction, Jack was always looking at him.

After an hour, Bruce was nearly vibrating with annoyance. He made his way toward Tim, rescuing him from a gaggle of girls trying to make time with the new Wayne heir. He smoothly removed Tim from the situation, steering him toward a quiet corner.

"Cover me," he muttered, tapping the tiny comm in his ear. Tim looked attentively at Bruce. "Oracle," Bruce said.

"Yes, oh wise one. Tell me you haven't seen the Joker, because I know he's locked up in Arkham."

Bruce ignored her, knowing she was half glad to be skipping the party and half wishing she could dance. "I need a check on one of the guests," Bruce said. "Captain Jack Harkness. I don't know what he's captain of, but he's in his late 30s."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing. There's just...something strange."

"Your spidey-sense is tingling. Got it. Okay, I'll get back to you in a few minutes."

Bruce sighed. Tim nodded. "Is Harkness the guy who's been following you? I've had my eye on him too, but nobody seems to know who he is."

"I will when Oracle is through." And Bruce strode back into the fray.

* * *

It was almost 20 minutes before Oracle's voice was in his ear. "Cough once if you're there."

Bruce coughed, smiling apologetically at the senator who was telling an incredibly dull story about a fishing trip.

"To my surprise, B, you've actually provided a challenge on this rather boring night, because I can't seem to find your Captain Jack."

Bruce's chest was tight with the tension of not asking Oracle any questions.

"The closest I've got is a Captain Jack Harkness who was an American volunteer in the Royal Air Force during World War II. But unless your guy is a lot older than he looks, that can't be him. There's a Captain James Harkness who runs a fishing boat in Seattle and a Captain Jeremy Harkner in the Army, but that's it, unless you think his name is really Adam or Morris. And before you ask, I've looked everywhere. I've checked every country that has captains, every name that gets the nickname of Jack, every source I know. Either the name's fake or this guy doesn't exist."

Bruce turned his head slowly to the right. Jack was laughing with Commissioner Gordon, but he immediately looked directly at Bruce...and winked.

That was it. Bruce cut the senator off mid-anecdote. "So sorry," he said, "but I see someone I must speak with before he leaves."

Striding toward Jack, Bruce expected him to look at least a little nervous, but Jack just smiled broadly at him as Bruce grabbed his arm. "Pardon me, Commissioner," Jack said, "but I think I'm being summoned."

"Of course," Jim said, looking confused as Jack was dragged away.

"Just can't wait to get me alone, hmm?" Jack murmured as Bruce pulled him onto a balcony and shut the door behind them.

Bruce turned and stood in front of the door. "Who are you and what do you want?" His voice was somewhere between Bruce and Batman.

A slow and lascivious smile grew on Jack's face. "What do I want? Oh, that's easy."

Taking a step forward, he moved into Bruce's personal space, slid his arms around Bruce's neck and kissed him.

It was as much an invasion as a kiss, first a tentative peck, then a quick brush of tongue across Bruce's lips, finally a full-scale attack.

Bruce was so surprised, he opened his mouth to argue, which Jack took as an invitation, chuckling against Bruce's lips and licking his tongue. The jolt through Bruce's stomach was something he hadn't felt in a long while and he gasped for breath. Jack dove in, taking advantage of the opportunity, and Bruce automatically put his arms around Jack.

When the door hit Bruce's back, he was even more surprised, but his body gladly voted to keep kissing.

How long they stood there, Bruce never knew, but it seemed like hours of leisure, nipping at lips and tongues, tasting champagne and chocolate and raspberries.

Finally, Jack pulled back, face flushed and still more handsome.

Bruce swallowed, trying to catch his breath. "What...?"

Leaning forward, Jack whispered in his ear. "I always wanted to kiss Batman. Thank you."

Jack took a step backward. "I wish I could stay." Before Bruce could grab him, he touched something in his pocket and vanished.

Bruce was reaching for his comm when a signal came in. "Whoa!" Oracle shouted. "We've got a UFO boosting into space out of Gotham. Small, but damn fast. I have no idea where it's been hiding."

"Let it go."

Alarms and buzzers were sounding in Oracle's headquarters, but her voice went silent for a few seconds. "What did you just say? Were you talking to me?"

"Tell the League, the Air Force, whoever needs to know, to let it go." Bruce wiped his lips and concentrated on slowing his heartrate.

"Can I ask why?" From the sounds, she was doing as he'd asked.

"The UFO...is no danger to us."

"How do you know?"

Bruce straightened his tuxedo and grinned up at the night sky. "Let's just say I have a feeling."

--end--


End file.
